Confessions of a Cobra
by Serena Thorn
Summary: ]PRLR] Ryan needs a friend to confide in tonight. Who better than Carter? Slight CarterRyan. Don't like, don't read. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I own the concept. The rest belongs to Saban/Disney.

_A/N: As the title suggests, this takes place the night after Captain Mitchell found out about Ryan's tattoo. Once again, since you were already warned about the slash pairing, flames will be used to light my dungeon for trolls. Last chance to turn back now for those not interested in the Carter/Ryan pairing. Honestly I was trying to go for something different with this fic, but this came out instead. Still I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Who's there?" Carter asked as he heard a knock at his door just before eleven that night. 

"Ryan," the very recently demoted Titanium Ranger stated from the other side. In truth, it had been his third attempt at knocking for Carter to hear him, but he knew the Red Lightspeed Ranger had been almost as upset over the turn of events.

Captain Mitchell knew about the tattoo now he wouldn't let Ryan out of the base or more specifically out of his sight for long as feared losing his son again.

Ryan however wanted to get back to his Ranger duties as soon as possible. But in lieu of that, he just wanted to take his mind off of this rotten day and for some reason he felt the most comfortable with Carter.

"Come on in," Carter called to him, hoping Ryan wasn't there to tell him he was angry with him for not helping him keep his secret. It was already too late to deny it when his father had come into Ryan's room that afternoon when they had been talking. More specifically when Ryan had confessed to him about the cobra tattoo.

"Are you busy?" the black clad young man asked his red and gray clad teammate.

"Just getting ready for bed. What'd you want to talk about?" he asked as he took a seat on the side of his bed.

Without invitation, Ryan took a seat beside him and answered, "I just can't believe what my dad did."

"He's worried about you, he doesn't want to lose you again. None of us do," he replied, wanting to help him understand his father's reasons and try to take the sting away. Though he knew it went much deeper than that and was trying to fight his own disappointment over what all had happened.

Ryan gave a weak smile, thankful for Carter's words but still hurting. "Of all the nightmares I've had, there's none I've wanted to end more than this one and sure enough it's the one that's come true."

"But it still won't last. Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell will find a way for you to defeat this thing and get you back on the team."

"Meanwhile I still have to sit on the sidelines while you and the others go off to fight and when you need help I can't do a thing. I'm worthless now, more than I was before I was a Ranger."

"You're not worthless," Carter was quick to reply. "No one here sees you that way and there's no reason when you should either." Beginning to calm down, he put a caring hand to his friend's shoulder and added, "You're still a part of this team, even if you don't feel that way. All of us just want what's best for you and having you continue to morph and fight when it could destroy you is the last thing any of us want."

"I know," he nodded. "I just hate that I was stupid enough to let this happen."

"You weren't stupid, you were caught off guard and trapped."

"You're just not going to let me feel sorry for myself, are you?" Ryan finally asked as he turned to face Carter.

"Nope," he chuckled as he took his hand back.

"I knew I should have gone to Ms. Fairweather," Ryan almost playfully muttered.

"She wouldn't let you feel sorry for yourself either."

"No, but at least I wouldn't want to hit her and know I could get away with it."

Carter laughed again. "Is that so? You really think you could get away with hitting me?"

"Definitely. I'd just run as fast as I could from here afterwards. Or I could just kiss you and make it better," he laughed.

Though that time Carter didn't laugh with him. He had felt his heart stop at the last part of his statement. He couldn't have heard him right, even if he was kidding. How could he joke about that, unless part of him was serious? But more importantly, why did he hope he wasn't kidding?

Noticing Carter's silence, Ryan looked to him again, realizing his suspicion had been right. Not once since his time at Lightspeed had he heard Carter talk about any girlfriends and while he had thought he had an interest in his sister, he still had yet to ask her out. "And here I thought mine was a surprise," he sighed, beginning to feel relieved.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, only then feeling his breathing returning to normal.

"Who else knows?" Ryan asked. Surely Carter couldn't think he could still hide it from him. Not with the panic in his blue eyes and the understanding reflected in his own.

"Knows what?" Ryan couldn't know, Carter wanted to believe. He was the Red Lightspeed Ranger, perfectly content with everyone thinking he was attracted to his pink clad teammate. Not feeling that everyone needed to know that his true attraction was towards her brother who was now just inches from him.

Ryan smiled slightly, he was hardly 'out' himself. Not even his father or Dana knew. "You don't have to pretend anything with me, Carter. Just look at what I came to you tonight with."

"Ryan -" He didn't want to talk about this, but he was beginning to realize his friend wasn't going to let it drop.

"When was the last time you were on a date?"

Carter nearly laughed in his surprise and disbelief. "About six months ago."

"When was your last date with a woman?"

Now it was Carter's turn to smile slightly. He knew he couldn't deny it now. "A few years ago." Deciding to turn it around, he asked Ryan the same question.

"Never, really. There wasn't much time for dating before," he answered.

"Then how -?"

"I'd leave occasionally at night, to prowl more or less and when I found someone I wanted to get to know better we'd go back to their place and I'd get back to my old home before sunrise. The women were attractive, I just never had an interest in going home with them," Ryan explained.

Carter nodded. "Well at least you're feeling better about one thing. I'm just sorry I'm not more of a help with the cobra.

"I didn't come here because I thought you would be. I just needed someone to talk to, guess I know why I feel the most comfortable talking to you finally."

Carter smiled, realizing he felt the same with him.

"Still, I appreciate you at least trying," he replied honestly. Standing, he added, "I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Carter."

"Sure you wouldn't rather stay?" the muscular blond haired man asked as Ryan was nearly to the door.

The Titanium Ranger smiled as he looked back to his friend and teammate. "Another night," he answered with a wink before heading out and closing Carter's door after him.

There was a part of both of them that wished Ryan had accepted, but tonight wasn't the night. Ryan was still hurting from his father's decision and Carter had only just admitted what he had fought so long to hide.

Though both were comforted in knowing they would have another chance and come that night, neither would be left disappointed or regretful.

The End


End file.
